A Evil Future Charmed One
by VALKUBUS LOVER
Summary: A girl from the future is after Chris, but who is she and why does she want Chris. Prue is alive and Paige is with them, and they have a older sister name Amanda. LAST TWO CHAPTERS ARE IN AND HOPE YOU READ THEM
1. Mel Comes

A Evil Charmed One

Summary: My younger brother betrayed me and now I found away to go back to the past where he went to, so I can stop him from saving me and my older brother.

Attic: Chris is alone, going through the book of shadows. He closes it loudly and frustrated. He walks to the window, outside the window we can see the sun coming down. He looks through the window pensive and sighs.

Chris: "Wyatt, Mel, Aunt Amanda…what the hell turned you?" he stays quiet and looks sad. "and more important…will I ever be able to save you?"

On the wall behind him glows a triquetra. A woman in her mid twenties, with light blonde hair, around five-eight steps out of the portal.

Mel: "My, my, my…look what I found!" Chris turns around and looks shock and scared.

Chris: "MEL!"

MEL: "hello little brother missed me?" with an evil smile

Chris: "Melinda how" I wave my hand and he fly's to the wall and he is hurt bad, seeing pain in his eyes and I smile knowing I caused it.

Mel: "how could you betray me Chris after all I am your older sister?"

Chris: "I didn't betray you Mel I came back to save you"

Mel: "from what"

Chris: "whatever turned you evil?"

Mel: "you don't know"

Chris: "know what"

Mel: "Aunt Amanda she turned me when she was turned" he's shock that his own Aunt turned his brother and sister evil.


	2. Flash Back

Chris has a flash back.

_It was at the manor and demons are attacking everywhere, Piper is trying to protect Wyatt, Me, and Chris then a energy ball came out of nowhere and hit mom in the back. Aunt Amanda ran over to her and tried to heal her since she was a werewolf and tried to heal her but she couldn't. She laid her head on my mom's chest and started to cry. Then she started to get angry and started killing everything in sight pissed off that a demon killed her younger sister. Wyatt, Me and Chris ran over to mom to see if she is ok._

_Wyatt: "mom wake up please wake up" sixteen year old Wyatt saying and he looks at us with tears in his eyes and we knew mom was gone. We all cried onour mom that we lost. We look around and seen Prue, Phoebe, and Paige pasted out on the floor. Amanda came over to us._

_Amanda: "she's gone she's really gone" starting to cry, but also pissed off._

_Wyatt: "you suppose to protect her!" angry at his Aunt._

_Amanda: "I tried Wyatt I really did but its good magic, all it does is get people killed, and dark magic saved us today"_

_Wyatt: "so if I use my powers for evil I can stay alive" starting to understand her ways._

_Amanda: "yes and get your revenge" smiling knowing she is starting to turn him._

_Wyatt: "then that's what I will do"_

_Chris: "Wyatt that's not our way!" trying not to lose his brother._

_Wyatt: "look what our way did to mom, all it did was get people we loved killed!"_

_Chris: "I will not use my powers for evil mom wouldn't want that or dad!"_

_Wyatt: "why would you care what dad thought he hated you"_

_Mel: "yeah Chris why would you care I don't"_

_Chris: " not you to Mel" he's getting more upset knowing he's losing his sister too._

_Mel: "Aunt Amanda is right all good magic done was get our mom killed"_

_Chris: "mom wouldn't want this!" starting to cry, now losing his sister and brother to._

_Amanda: "come Wyatt, Mel he doesn't want to join us"_

_Wyatt: "you will pay for this Christopher, one day you will pay" they shimmer out leaving Chris alone without his family._


	3. Piper's Daughter

He starts to remember the day Mel, Wyatt and Aunt Amanda turned evil.

Chris: "how could I forget that happen I was there"

Mel: "oh little Chris forgot and you came here to save us and you couldn't remember who did it"

Chris: "just because Amanda turned didn't mean you and Wyatt would to, how could you betray mom ways and how could you change our world the way you did!"

Mel: "its all about power, we could rule the world together, with you on our side we could have been unstoppable, but no you had to be good, why cant you be like me and Wyatt"

Chris: "because I'm like our parents, how we suppose to be"

Me: "well I'm not and I'll never be" I have a energy ball in my hand ready to throw it at him, but Piper comes in from the kitchen hearing yelling from the attic, and she blows me up and I reform back it myself. She is shock knowing another demon is after her son.

Piper: "what the hell, you bastard, how did you get in my house" freaking out knowing she can't kill yet another demon in her house and the one that almost killed her son.

Mel: "calm down just wanted to talk with Chris"

Piper: "right before you almost threw an energy ball at my son"

Mel: "she knows who you are! Chris I can't believe you told her who you are!" yelling at him and Chris looks shy, like a little boy being scolded by his mother.

Chris: "I didn't" pouts childishly "Phoebe found out…so you know how Phoebe is with secrets! She is the one that told everybody…well except Paige…but it doesn't matter… I didn't tell…besides…you have no idea how hard it is to be here and not telling them who you are!"

Mel: "I don't care who told who about how they found out, the point is…THEY FOUND OUT… I can't believe you were so careless Chris, you know how risky that is? "You are jeopardizing your own existence. I am honestly don't care Christopher…"

Chris: "but…Mel…it's a lot harder than you think it is." Pleadingly.

Mel: "I don't care! You should have never come to the past anyways Chris, and now look what you did. Wyatt is going to be so angry and disappointed! Not only you betray us like this, but you can wipe out me and Wyatt for your careless actions!"

Piper: "wait so… you know Chris how and why are you trying to kill him"

Mel: "why don't you ask your precious little boy why I'm here" evil glance towards Chris. "Ask him how he could betray his sister and brother?" then Piper is realizing that this demon could be her daughter.

Piper: "wait is Chris your brother"

Mel: "yeah my little brother to be exact"

Piper: "that make me your…" shock knowing she has a daughter and she's evil.

Mel: "Yes mother. I'm Melinda your second child, the one you're pregnant with now" she touchs her stomach.

Piper: "you're evil?" still shocked

Mel: "and you just realized that now after all I'm trying to kill my brother"

Chris: "mom she turned evil like Wyatt"

Mel: "why didn't you tell them who turned me, oh wait you forgot and you suppose to save us from evil" Chris puts his head down knowing I'm right.

Piper: "who turns you?"

Mel: "your oldest sister" she stirs at me for a while and finally says.

Piper: "Amanda... she turns you"

Mel: "yes" Piper not wanting to believe it, but she knew if anything happen to her, Prue or Phoebe, Amanda would turn to the other side.

Piper: "she turned when I died right"

Mel: "you told her that to Chris! What is the point going to the past if you are going to mess it up more"

Chris: "I didn't tell her, I told grandpa and he told mom accidentally"

Mel: "whatever I came to take you back home"I grab his arm but he pulls away.

Chris: "not until I stop you and Wyatt from turning evil!", "so we have a home to go to!"

Mel: "just come home and I promise I won't hurt you,if notI'll bring your body back instead" Piper is shocked to hear this knowing that her daughter would murder her own brother"

Piper: "hey he's your brother" I rolled my eyes not caring what I do to him.

Mel: "well I don't care he's not my brother, because brothers don't betray his own family"

Piper: "he came back to save you, he's trying to help you"

Mel: "I don't need his help, I'm fine"

Chris: "your evil and you killed hundreds of innocent people including my fiancé and Paige." Now Piper is shocked knowing her daughter killed her own Aunt. Chris is now crying after being reminded about his fiancé and he flash back the day she got killed.


	4. Another Flash Back

Chris has another flash back of his past, flash back of the day when his fiancée Bianca died and Paige.

_Me and Wyatt shimmer into the manor and see Chris and Bianca in the attic looking through the book of shadows trying to find away to help Wyatt, me, and Aunt Amanda._

_Wyatt: "while look who we have here Chris' little bitch" twenty-four year old Wyatt saying to Bianca._

_Chris: "don't talk to her like that Wyatt"_

_Wyatt: "she was mine before yours, I thought we had something Bianca after all you are a demon like me"_

_Bianca: "but Chris showed me a better way then yours"_

_Wyatt: "you disappointed me Chris, one by betraying me for not joining me, Mel, and Aunt Amanda, and two for taking my girl"_

_Chris: "I will treat a lot better then you would of"_

_Mel: "Wyatt can we do what we came here to do?"_

_Wyatt: "yeah its time for pay back little brother" He is ready to throw a energy ball at him when Paige came in with a biding potion, but I thought it was a vanquishing potion so I threw a energy ball at her and she turns into dust._

_Chris: "NO!" he tried to heal her but it was to late. "Melinda how could you she was your Aunt"_

_Mel: "she tried to kill us"_

_Chris: "no that was a biding potion" I realized what I did but I didn't care._

_Mel: "she should mind her own business"_

_Chris: "she was trying to save you and Wyatt" Then Wyatt was about to throw the energy ball at Chris while I was talking to Chris to distract him, but Bianca used her powers to drain Wyatt of his powers, but I seen her hurting my brother and I throw a energy ball at her, but it didn't kill her, butshe fell into a table and a piece of wood stab her throw the back. "NO! BIANCA!" as he ran over to her and blood coming out of her mouth and breathing fast. "Bianca stay with me please, stay with me" crying _

_Bianca: "I…love…you Chris" after she said that she died._

_Chris: "NO!" as he pick up his love in his arms and cried uncontrollably rocking her back and forth in his arms._

_Mel: "let's go Wyatt we did what we had to do" after that we shimmered out and Chris said the spell in the book of shadows and went to the past to save us all._

Chris comes out of the memory of Bianca's and Paige's death and I see him crying.

Mel: "oh poor little Chris, she should of never attack Wyatt after all he did love her"

Chris: "but she was my fiancée not his"

Piper: "but why did you have to kill Paige"

Paige: "is someone calling me" hearing her name coming from the attic and she went up to the attic and seen me there, and Paige was confused.


	5. Saving Mel

Paige looks at everyone and looks at me then Prue and Phoebe come in after they seen Paige running up to the attic.

Paige: "who is she?" looking at me in a confused way.

Piper: "she's my daughter from the future" I look at all them with an evil glance.

Prue: "Piper is she a demon?"

Piper: "she's like Wyatt, she was turned by Amanda"

Phoebe: "Amanda why would she do that" feeling hurt knowing someone they love turned their niece and nephew into demons.

Piper: "after I died" Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are shocked never knowing that Piper died in the future.

Prue: "you…died" staring to cry

Piper: "yes but well talk about that later, right now Melinda"

Paige: "Piper what were you talking about earlier?"

Mel: "we were talking about why I killed you in the future"

Paige: "you…what…why" so shocked she couldn't even talk right.

Mel: "you were going to kill me, but that's what I thought"

Paige: "I would never kill my niece"  
Chris: "you didn't you were trying to strip her from her powers, but Mel thought it was a vanquishing potion"

Mel: "look I don't care Chris your coming home now" walking towards him.

Chris: "no not until I fix this!"

Mel: "fine I guess I'll have to bring you back by force" I start to attack my brother, but Paige put a crystal cage around me.

Mel: "damn it let me go!"

Piper: "not until we figure out how to change you back"

Mel: "when are you going to realize Piper your little girl is gone and your never going to get her back" Piper looks at me in a hurt way with tears in her eyes. Then Amanda comes in.

Amanda: "hey what's going on" Piper hits her in the face, Amanda is shocked and stunned that her sister would hit her. "What was that for?"

Piper: "you turned my daughter evil, that's what you did"

Amanda: "Piper you don't have a daughter"

Piper: "yes I do, I'm pregnant with her Melinda" she pointed at me.

Amanda: 'I turned her evil?"  
Piper: "yes" having an evil look on her face towards her sister which she never did before.

Mel: "yeah you did Aunt Amanda, after the death of Piper you changed me and Wyatt"

Piper: "get out of here Amanda and don't come back ever"

Chris: "Mom you can't do that, if Amanda leaves history will repeat itself and you don't want that, besides the future changes by every decision you make including Aunt Amanda"

Piper: "fine but if you do anything Amanda"

Amanda: "I won't trust me, I won't cause any harm to you or your kids I promise"

Mel: "oh how sweet but it didn't change me, and you never will Piper never" laughing then Amanda shimmers out and so does Paige,she can't be around a niece that killed her in the future.

Piper: "Prue, Phoebe meet me in the kitchen, Chris you watch Melinda"

Mel: "like I can go anywhere"

Chris: "you can if you knew how" Piper, Prue and Phoebe go to the kitchen.

Piper: "I need to find out how to save my daughter"

Prue: "we can strip her of her demonic powers maybe that will change her back"

Piper: "but what if it doesn't work"

Prue: "it's the only plan we have"

Piper: "let's try because I'm not about to lose two kids from evil" they make the potion. "Are you sure its going to work Pheebs"

Phoebe: "it's the same one I used on Cole when he turned, if she still hasany goodness leftin her it will work"

Piper: "I hope it does" Prue puts her hands on Piper's shoulder.

Prue: "it will" but the only problems is when they got back to the attic I was out of the crystal cage.


	6. Melinda Is Back

Piper walk into the attic and see me throw Chris across the room hitting the wall hard. I can see the pain in his eyes when he hit the floor. He gets back up and I'm about to throw him again.

Chris: "Melinda don't! I was about to throw him again when Piper used her powers and blow me up, not before I threw Chris against the wall again and when he crashed in the wall three pieces of wood pierced his back. I reform back into myself.

Piper: "CHRIS!" Piper running to her hurt son "Melinda how could you he's your brother!" Piper looking down at Chris and she could see the pain in her sons eyes, then Piper starts to cry. "LEO!" He orbs in and Leo sees a horrible sight seeing his son on the floor bleeding to death. He runs over to Chris.

Leo: "oh my god Chris what happen"

Piper: "our daughter attacked him" Leo looks at her confused.

Leo: "our daughter"

Mel: "yes Leo me" I wave my hand using my powers and send him across the roomandhis knocked out.

Piper: "I'm sorry Melinda" she throws the potion at me and I go in flames and I fall, Piper is worried and scared that the potion will vanquish me, but I'm fine and back to normal. I look around confused and I see my mom.

Mel: "mom is that you?" smiling at her happy to see her again after so long.

Piper: "Melinda" she smiles happy to have me back, then I see Chris on the floor dying.

Mel: "Chris oh no!" I run over to my younger brother and I put my hands over him and start to heal him. He wakes up and Piper hugs him tight not wanting to let him go. "Chris are you ok?" he looks at me and sees that I'm worried about him, and his happy knowing he hasn't seen that for a long time.

Chris: "I'm fine are you?" worried and happy that i'm not evil anymore.

Mel: "I'm great, I'm sorry I attacked you I couldn't control myself"

Chris: "you remember everything"

Mel: yes I do" in a sad voice knowing I cause pain to my family.

Chris: "it's ok as long as you are ok" he gets up and hugs me tight knowing he has his older sister back. We see Leo get up and rub his head from the hit he took.

Chris: "dad are you ok" as he walks over to him.

Leo: "yeah son I'm great are you? Putting his hand on Chris' face.

Chris: "I'm great dad, I'm just glad you're ok" he hugs his dad. I go over to Leo

Mel: "I'm really sorry I threw you dad" he lets go of Chris and hugs me.

Leo: "it's ok as long as you are ok sweetie"

Mel: "thanks to mom and the Aunts" I look at mom "I hope I didn't hurt you to mom"

Piper: "no sweetie you didn't"

Mel: "mom" I hug her tight happy to see her again. After that Prue and Phoebe came in the attic and seem me in a group hug with my mom, dad and brother.

Prue: "did it work" I let go of the group hug and turned around to Prue and Phoebe.

Mel: "Aunt Prue, Aunt Phoebe I'm great thanks to you two and mom"

Phoebe: "that's what Aunts are for" I hug Phoebe and Prue.

Mel: "not to cut this short but me and Chris really need to get home, Wyatt will get worried if we are late"

Piper: "is Wyatt ok to"

Mel: "yes because you saved me which saved him too"

Piper: "but do you have to leave so soon" looking at in in a very sad way.

Chris: "Mom I came here to save Chris and Wyatt and I did, well you did but it's over now so I have to go home back to my time" he hugs his mom "we will see each other again promise"

Piper: "be safe I love you" hugging him tighter

Chris: "I love you so much mom" Then he hugs dad and the Aunts, then I hugged the Aunts and dad, then mom last.

Mel: "thank you for everything mom"

Piper: "your welcome sweetie" I hug her tight, then we went throw the portal back to our time before that we look at our family one more time and everyone has tears in their eyes, then me and Chris go home.


	7. We Go Home

We get back to our time and everything is different. The house changed and everything looks great.

Mel: "you changed it Chris

Chris: "we changed it" the Wyatt comes in

Wyatt: "hey your home, mom and dad are worried sick; you need to be more careful of time travel"

Chris: "how long were we gone?"

Wyatt: "a year, next time you both decide to see the past lets us know how long you will be gone promise" all sweet and kind, not like the Wyatt we know or Chris knows.

Chris: "we promise" then Piper and Leo come in

Piper: "MELINDA, CHRIS!" she hugs us both very tight and so does dad. "Where have you two been" they let go and let at us.

Chris: "saving our future"

Piper: "what?" confused

Mel: "will tell you later mom"

Piper: "you better because me and your dad were worried sick"

Wyatt: "me to" very worried

Chris: you never worry Wyatt"

Wyatt: "when it comes to you two I am, your trouble makers" me and Chris both laugh. Later that night we all had dinner and the Aunts came over including are little cousins.

THE END


End file.
